culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Get Off of My Cloud
| Length = 2:55 | Label = Decca F12263 London 45-LON 9792 | Writer = Jagger/Richards | Producer = Andrew Loog Oldham | Certification = | Last single = "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" (1965) | This single = "Get Off of My Cloud" (1965) | Next single = "As Tears Go By" (1965) | Misc = }} "Get Off of My Cloud" is a song by the English rock band the Rolling Stones. It was written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards as single to follow the successful "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction". Recorded in early September 1965 and released that November, the song topped the charts in the United Kingdom, the United States and Germany, reaching in Australia and Ireland. Composition The Stones have said that the song is a reaction to their suddenly greatly enhanced popularity and deals with their aversion to people's expectations of them after the success of "Satisfaction". According to Keith Richards, "'Get off of My Cloud' was basically a response to people knocking on our door asking us for the follow-up to 'Satisfaction' ... We thought 'At last. We can sit back and maybe think about events'. Suddenly there's the knock at the door and of course what came out of that was 'Get off of My Cloud'".In the 2003 book According to... The Rolling Stones. In 1971 he commented; "I never dug it as a record. The chorus was a nice idea, but we rushed it as the follow-up. We were in L.A., and it was time for another single. But how do you follow-up "Satisfaction"? Actually, what I wanted was to do it slow like a Lee Dorsey thing. We rocked it up. I thought it was one of Andrew Loog Oldham's worst productions."Greenfield, Robert. "Keith Richards – Interview". Rolling Stone (magazine) 19 August 1971. In a 1995 interview with Rolling Stone, Jagger said, "That was Keith's melody and my lyrics. ... It's a stop-bugging-me, post-teenage-alienation song. The grown-up world was a very ordered society in the early '60s, and I was coming out of it. America was even more ordered than anywhere else. I found it was a very restrictive society in thought and behavior and dress." }} The song is in E major and is built on variants of the "Louie Louie" riff, a short repeating pattern of the chords I, IV and V, in this case E–A–B–A. The arrangement is noted for its drum intro by Charlie Watts and twin guitars by Brian Jones and Keith Richards. |title=The Rolling Stones "Get Off My Cloud" |work=allmusic |accessdate=15 June 2007}} Brian Jones' twelve-string guitar part can only just be heard in the mono mix of the song but can be clearly heard in some unofficial stereo remixes. Personnel * Mick Jagger – lead vocals * Keith Richards – rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Brian Jones – 12-string guitar, lead guitar, electric piano * Bill Wyman – bass guitar, backing vocals * Charlie Watts – drums Release history The 1965 single release was a major success for the Rolling Stones. In the US, the single reached number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on 6 November 1965, and remained there for two weeks. The single was included on the band's next full-length album, December's Children (And Everybody's), released in December, 1965. The track stayed at No. 1 in the UK Singles Chart for three weeks in November that year. Appearances on later Stones releases include: *''Got Live If You Want It!'' (live album, 1966) *''Big Hits (High Tide and Green Grass)'' (compilation album, 1966) *''Hot Rocks 1964–1971'' (compilation album, 1971) *''30 Greatest Hits'' (compilation album, 1977) *''Love You Live'' (live album, 1977) *''Forty Licks'' (compilation album, 2002) *''The Biggest Bang'' (live DVD-set, 2007) *''GRRR!'' (compilation album, 2012) Charts References External links *Complete Official Lyrics * Category:The Rolling Stones songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:1965 singles Category:Decca Records singles Category:London Records singles Category:Songs written by Jagger/Richards Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Andrew Loog Oldham Category:1965 songs